


Frayed Wires

by Clovermun



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Demencia gets surryus, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flug needs love, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovermun/pseuds/Clovermun
Summary: Things aren't the same as they were when Flug first joined the team. Will he and Black Hat be able to work this out, or will they be separated forever? Hopefully Demencia will be able to help them through this, or at least manage to keep them sane. But will it be enough?





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note that this isn't necessarily how I believe Black Hat to believe in the show. This is exploring the idea of if the treatment that he gave Flug became more extreme, and how the characters would deal with that situation.

Smoke. Big fat plumes of it. They billowed out the door and into the hall, easing a hacking cough from Black Hat’s throat. There were few clues left behind as to what had occurred, all of them obscured by the thick grey smog and flecks of ash. What little he knew was that he had heard a deafeningly loud explosion, followed by an agonized scream. It was Flug’s voice. He had known that without hesitation. It perplexed him at first. The doctor had never screamed like that or even cried out too loudly, no matter how hard he was hit or how deeply he was scratched. No matter the batterings he received it was almost as if he was afraid to make a sound, to let anyone know that anything had happened at all. It was for the best, anyways. Black Hat most likely would have ordered it to be kept secret under threat had Flug not acted as such of his own volition. But that was enough of that. His deep thought was soon interrupted as he was hit with a wall of foul odors. The smoke had been present for quite a while, but now it was no longer alone. The biting scent of human blood pierced his nostrils, dragging along the putrid smell of burnt flesh. It was time to investigate.

“ **Doctor Flug?** ”

The closer he drew to the lab the more pungent the odors became. Something had gone terribly wrong; as if that wasn’t obvious before. Black Hat waved a hand in front of him to dispel the thick smoke, but it did no good. He’d just have to deal with it. As much as he hated the cacophony of odors, he knew he’d have to get closer yet. To find the source. After several steps his foot bumped into something. Someone. He almost reeled at the intensity of the stench, gut twisting as he forced himself to remain there.

“ **Flug?** ”

He called out again, but was offered no response in return. He was getting a headache now. The demon kneeled, reaching for what he knew was the body of doctor Flug. Whether he was alive or dead, he didn’t know. Either way, he was getting him out of here.

Despite his attempts to calm himself, guilt overwhelmed him as he carried the body to safety.

Somehow, he couldn’t help but feel that this was all his fault.


	2. The Not-So-Humble Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell happened? Not anything pleasant, that's for certain.

Flug shot upright in bed, sweat beading over his brow. Another nightmare. He reached up to touch his face, grateful to find that his trademark paper bag was still there; albeit rather damp now. He'd have to change it. The doctor checked the clock beside him. 5:57. He would've woken up in three measly minutes anyways, so he might as well get up now.   
The doctor stretched his arms and legs before pushing himself onto his feet. He couldn't see very well, the moisture and heat having condensed on the inside of his goggles. He sighed and hesitantly removed the paper bag and goggles, setting them on his bedstand so he could find a damp cloth. It wasn't microfiber or anything particularly helpful, but it was good enough. Flug cleaned off the goggles and grabbed a new bag, quickly replacing them on his head and throwing out the soiled remnants of the other. Not wanting to deal with the rest of his mess, he tossed the covers messily onto the bed to mask the odor and sight of the remaining sweat. It wasn't all that much, but he didn't particularly enjoy looking at it. Who would?   
He donned a clean set of clothes; his regular white labcoat, gloves, etc, and headed to his lab. It took him slightly aback when, upon opening the door, it was not empty. He’d soon wish that it had been.

" **Is this all that you have?** "   
Came a familiar voice. Black Hat stood by one of the counters, holding a jumble of parts. Just looking at it made the doctor feel ashamed. He looked down, not wanting to respond though they both knew the answer.   
" **Well? Is it?** "   
His voice was growing in hostility, and his grip unconsciously tightened around the mechanism. Flug took swift notice of this, beginning to panic with even further intensity than he had been before. It may not have been much, but it had taken him a long time! Regardless of its success or appearance he didn’t want to start from scratch.   
"S-Sir I can explain-!"   
He was interrupted by the crunch of intricate machinery being crushed in the demon's powerful fist. Too late.   
" **I asked for a death ray, not a heap of SCRAP METAL!** "   
Flug cowered, trembling. His tongue felt swollen in his mouth, filling every last crevice like an organic gag. He couldn't say a word. He couldn’t move. His entire body felt like lead, heart pounding inside his chest.   
" **ARE YOU GOING TO SAY** **_ANYTHING_ ** **?!** "   
Clawed hands grasped Flug's shirt collar and lifted him off the ground so their faces were level. 

“ **I want you to remember one thing. You belong to ME. And if you fail to meet my demands,** " He leaned in dangerously close. " **You won't like what happens next.** "

Black Hat threw the poor scientist against the wall, pinning him by his throat and gripping it tightly. He felt like a hot iron had been pressed against his flesh, and he bit back a scream. Flug gasped for air, only just managing to still his thrashing limbs. He could already tell that this would leave a bruise, if not worse.

" **And one more thing.** ”

Flug was becoming lightheaded. He needed air, and fast. He was hyperventilating now. The doctor just nodded, willing to agree with anything as long as the other would just let go.   
" **You will not eat, sleep or drink until this is done. Do you hear me?** ” 

He nodded again, too dizzy to even process what had just been said. All he could feel was relief as his employer dropped him to the floor and slammed the door shut behind him. 

Flug’s breaths came in gasps as he crumpled to the tiled floor, a hand reaching for his neck, the source of the burning sensation. He winced at the touch, swiftly pulling his hand away. Tears welled in his eyes, and he had no way to stop them. No food, drink  _ or _ sleep? Was Black Hat crazy?! God he didn't want to find out what would happen if he failed to meet those demands, but it seemed inevitable! He had to get to work. Flug pushed himself up to stand on shaky legs, stumbling over to the blueprints and looking over them in a panic. It was all chicken scratch. It didn't make sense at all! What had he been thinking?! He crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it into the trash, pulling out a fresh sheet and getting to work. He had to do as much as possible while he could still think coherently. He was unsure how long this alertness would last.    
" _ What's the rush, doc? _ "    
Came a high pitched voice, located just behind him. A familiar face popped into his vision, hanging upside down. Was she on the ceiling or something? Not like he cared. Flug didn't have time for this. His nerves were frayed and he could barely focus as is with the threat of more bodily harm, starvation and exhaustion ahead.   
"Not now, Demencia."   
He knew that wouldn't be enough to get her out of the room, but for some reason he had a hopeful outlook anyways.   
" _ Not until you tell me what you're doing! _ "    
Demencia insisted.    
"I said not. NOW!"

Flug slammed his fist on the counter, causing beakers and various scientific instruments to rattle. Demencia fell from her perch in surprise, landing on top of Flug and sending both of them crashing to the floor. He shoved her off of him and brushed himself off.   
"Get out of my sight."

Demencia frowned. This wasn't like him. Something terrible was going on. Black Hat was acting different, too; vicious and cruel, even more so than usual. She remembered hearing about an important convention. Something that happened once a year. She had expected everyone to be at least a little bit stressed, but this was over the top! The mansion felt like a ticking time bomb. She had to do something about this. For once in her life, Demencia was becoming genuinely worried.


	3. Chugging Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes work at the best of times. This was not the best of times. Featuring a very angry Flug.

Flug wished he was dead.   
His blueprints looked just as indecipherable as before, and now he was getting groggy. He had pulled all nighters like this before, but he had always had coffee or something similar to help him through. This time he wasn’t even allowed outside his lab. The one time he tried to get out he earned three deep claw marks running from his neck down to his collarbone. He had also retained a large bruise on his hip from the strength with which Black Hat had flung him to the floor before locking the lab door from the outside. Flug had tried to open it many times without any success. He was trapped. Doctor Flug traced the rugged scabs that had formed, wincing at the memory. How could he have been so stupid? He had been too tired to even remember that he couldn’t drink. Idiot. But at least the door being locked meant that Demencia couldn’t come in and distract him anymore. Maybe that’d mean he’d get done with this faster. Just maybe.

“Dammit…”

The scientist muttered. He was losing his focus. He needed to hone in on his craft. With a gloved hand Flug smoothed out the wrinkled paper that had been crumpled, thrown, and taken in and out of the trash several times within the past few hours. The diagram in the center looked nothing like a ray, and the notes barely made sense. His writing was nigh illegible. He was screwed. Flug didn’t want to start from scratch, but he knew that following through with this ‘plan’ would be just about the same anyways. He didn’t have much to work off of. At this point he gave up on writing anything down and decided to just wing it. Grabbing a box of parts he trudged over to the counter in the center of the lab, taking out a few key components and setting them aside. He’d have to find something to power the damned thing first. Flug sorted through the power cores, but all of the ones left over were ridiculously unstable. How long had it been since he’d gone out to buy more? Well, he was too scared to ask Black Hat to do it for him when in his current state. Eventually he decided to start on the gun without the core. He didn’t know how much power it would need anyways. It would likely be best to start with the trigger component. All he had to do was make a simple mechanism that sent out an electric current when the trigger was pulled. Maybe the minimal work effort would help to calm his nerves. 

Flug sure hoped so, as unlikely as that was.

 

\---

 

It did not calm his nerves.

By the time Flug had completed the device, his hands were trembling. They had been trembling slightly before, but now it was far worse. The simple task had given him time to think, which was really the last thing he needed right now. He had far too much to think about, all of which would make his work much harder. How long had he been in the lab now? He had lost track of time. Why didn’t he have a clock in here? That just made him feel worse. He wasn’t allowed to drink. The average human being was unlikely to survive longer than three days without water, especially someone as scrawny as he was! The fact that he was working up a constant stress induced sweat wasn’t helping in the slightest. He had three days or less, and he didn’t even know how much of that time he had used up already. This was downright terrifying. He had feared bodily harm at his workplace before, but never had he felt that his very life was at stake. Not until now.

“ _ Doctor Fluuuug!~ How’s it going? _ ”

He dropped his screwdriver, head jerking towards the familiar voice that emanated from just behind the locked door. He really didn’t need this right now. None of the times that Demencia had dropped in were particularly convenient, but it was getting increasingly difficult to deal with the more she visited. He wasn’t sure if he could take it anymore, whether she had a good intent or not. The doctor opened his mouth to kindly ask her to leave, but what came out was something far different.

“CHINGATE!”

Flug shouted, throwing the tool at the door. It was only after he heard the whimper and thudding of running footsteps that he realized what he had done. It was like he had lost control of his own body for a moment. What was happening to him? He really needed to get this thing done, just to get a break and figure himself out. Yet every time he told himself that he needed to hurry up, it got even more difficult to complete his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Translations--
> 
> Chingate: "Go fuck yourself"


	4. Definitely not a Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dehydration, hunger and delirium aren't exactly what one would want when working with complex machinery. But things will turn out okay anyways, right? Riiiiight? Yup. Totally. Everything is fine.

Flug reached to wipe the sweat on his brow only to come in contact with the rough surface of the paper bag. He had no wishes to take it off, it being the only thing here that made him feel at least a little bit safe. Even so, it was beginning to become a burden. The incessant crinkling made by every tiny movement he made was making it increasingly difficult to focus. It was so close to his ears that it felt like it overwhelmed his senses entirely. Where normally the aroma of the paper would calm him, it was slowly but surely losing that affect. The bag perfectly captured the humidity from his sweat and breath, the air he breathed growing thicker and heavier in his lungs. It was making him dizzy, and even a little bit nauseous. He could feel the bile rising in his throat despite his attempts to dryly swallow it back down. The condensation on the inside of his goggles taunted him, though he knew it would do little to quench his deadly thirst. It was getting difficult to breathe now. Flug’s arm jerked to the side, hand hitting the wall with a dull thump as his body collapsed against it. He panted heavily, resting his head against it with the crackle of paper caving in on itself. He didn’t care anymore. These troubles would all be relieved if he just took off the damned thing, he knew, but he just couldn’t make himself. It was too important to him. 

Flug’s stomach rumbled, only serving to remind him of the hollow feeling in his gut. His hunger pangs were robbing him of what little concentration he had left. Trying to push it aside the doctor stumbled back over to his invention, hoping for a distraction. He should’ve already seen the warning signs, but he was too dazed to even think twice. 

The device was all but a grey blur through the haze that had gathered, the droplets the only semblance of clarity. He felt like a fly, with the incessant repetitions of the machine in his view; each from a slightly different angle. Tears of frustration were squeezed out of his eyes, allowing his deathly hot face a tinge of relief. Ugh, it felt like he had a fever. Flug reached for the half finished raygun, searching for a core to power it so he could at least test it out and see how far he had come. Sorting through the jumbled mess he just grabbed the first glowing cylinder he could make out and haphazardly inserted it. Maybe if he just hoped hard enough, this would work. And if it failed, then he’d get hurt, which was what he deserved anyway. After a few mere moments of hesitation Flug pulled the trigger, aiming it at the wall. However, nothing  _ hit  _ the wall.

The shot was deafening, making his head reel and his ears ring. A searing pain blossomed upon the scarred flesh of his hand, but it lasted only a moment before he lost all feeling in that part of his body altogether. He could smell his flesh burning. Flug collapsed to the ground, head smacking the tile floor hard. Someone was screaming loudly, and he wished they would just shut up. It was giving him a headache. It felt like he was completely detached from his body, or that perhaps his body just wasn’t there at all. However he had little time to dwell on this development as his thoughts fuzzed over and the world faded into the calming bliss of pitch black.


	5. Say Something (I'm giving up on you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia decides to speak up. Will Black Hat listen, or is she in for one hell of a ride?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The monitor was getting on his nerves. The beeping was monotonous, and so were the readings. He had been sitting there for hours now. Black Hat shifted in the stiff wooden chair he had pulled over, glancing down at the unfamiliar face before him. He had been so reluctant to remove the bag, but Flug desperately needed to breathe in the clean air. He had been wheezing and struggling to breathe long after they had managed to clear out the smog. The demon just hoped he hadn’t gotten to much into his lungs.

Why the hell did he care, anyway? His hands clenched into clawed fists, sharp fingers digging into his palms. Flug was just another employee. Replaceable. This whole mess just proved that he wasn’t suited for his job, so why did he want so badly for him to stay? This was ludicrous. He needed to calm down. And most importantly, he needed to leave Flug’s bedside. 505 was watching intently anyways, as was Demencia. He didn’t need to be there. More than anything, he needed rest and some time to think this over. The demon slowly pushed himself up and headed for the door, walking out into the hallway and setting a beeline path for his suite. Strangely enough when he reached it, the door was left slightly ajar. This was unusual. He didn’t allow anyone else in his room! What was the meaning of this?

Surprisingly enough the person he found in there was Demencia. He thought she was sitting beside 505 in the spare room he had scrounged up. And if that wasn’t odd enough, she bore a serious expression. Demencia was rarely serious about anything. She didn’t have a care in the world. And yet, the tension in the air was palpable. Before he could speak, she broke the silence.

“ _ We need to talk, Black Hat. _ ”

He stood there in shock. What on Earth could this possibly be about? He had no idea. Could it be something about doctor Flug? For once in his life, Black Hat was speechless.

“ _ It’s about Flug. _ ”

So it was. Hesitantly, the pristinely dressed figure sat down on the bed next to his employee. He didn’t have the energy to kick her out. Besides, some part of him was genuinely interested in what she had to say; though he well knew he shouldn’t be interested at all.

“ **What about Flug?** ” 

He asked, his voice unnervingly gentle. Perhaps even cautious. This was a side of him Demencia had never seen before. Perhaps he really would take her seriously.   
“ _ He’s not doing well… _ ”

She didn’t know how to phrase it, stumbling over her words. She wasn’t used to this. Usually her speech came in unorganized bursts with little thought put into it at all. But this time, she really did have to think. This time, when it really mattered, Demencia didn’t know what to say. Her life could be depending on this moment, and she didn’t know what to say. 

“ **Well damn right he isn’t doing well!** ”

Black Hat exploded, his one exposed eye flaring with anger. Was that all this was about? Her just invading his space to state the obvious?

“ _ No, not just about this. He… You… _ ”

He was growing impatient, and perhaps a tad bit scared as to what was going on. She knew something that he didn’t. This wasn’t supposed to happen! He was the puppetmaster, the one pulling the strings. He had to know everything, be in complete control. And yet… Demencia was telling him that he didn’t. 

“ **Spit it out.** ”

He ordered, tone dangerously low. He was done waiting for this.

“ _ D-Don’t you think you’ve been treating him a bit… too harsh? _ ”

Black hat stared at her, unable to process this fully. Too harsh? No. That wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true!

“ **Too harsh?! He belongs to me! I can do whatever I want to him! Who are you to say what’s too harsh and what’s not? I’ll fucking show you ‘too harsh’ if you don’t get out of my room this instant!** ”

Demencia’s eyes widened. She didn’t want to test the waters any more than she already had. She rushed out of the room, and Black Hat slammed the doors shut behind her. Nonsense. This was complete and utter nonsense! She didn’t know what she was talking about at all. Left on the bed beside him was a slip of paper. He didn’t want to know what was on it. No. He didn’t care.


	6. It has to be Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This couldn't possibly be the truth. Black Hat was always right. Why would that change now?

Black Hat brushed Flug’s ginger hair away from his face, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Demencia’s words had been getting to him despite his attempts to ignore them. How many scars did the scientist have because of him? He didn’t want to know. The demon delicately traced the scratches he had delivered to Flug’s collarbone, the reddened mark of a hand around his throat… It was impossible for Demencia not to have noticed them. What was this feeling? What was coming over him?

...was it shame?

“ **Why didn’t you say anything?** ”

He murmured, taking Flug’s hand in his. He cared about him. He really did. So why did he do all of this? How did he never realize? Why did he let himself believe that this was… normal? That he had the  _ right _ to do this? 

Black Hat removed the paper from his pocket, reading over it again. Demencia’s handwriting was sloppy, almost illegible. She didn’t write much. That much was obvious, but he could read it well enough. He didn’t like what he saw. It made his gut twist.

_ abuse _

_ verb _

_ əˈbyo͞oz/ _

_ treat (a person or an animal) with cruelty or violence, especially regularly or repeatedly. _

_ "riders who abuse their horses should be prosecuted" _

_ synonyms:  _ _ mistreat, maltreat, ill-treat, treat badly _

It was a simple dictionary definition, but it got its point across with ease. He crumpled the paper in distress, pressing his forehead into the closed fist. The jagged edges of balled up parchment pricked at his grey flesh. He didn’t care. He wished Flug would just wake up so he could do something, say  _ something _ to him. But… what could he even say? He didn’t know what to say. There was no excuse for this, no explanation. He didn’t even understand it himself. On camera it always appeared playful, perhaps even humorous. But had he just been playing it down for the public? What was wrong with him?! The demon gritted his teeth, his pointed canines nearly closing around his forked tongue. It was only when he pulled his hand away and saw the droplets running down his fingers and soaking the paper that he realized he was crying. He, the great Black Hat… was crying. He had done this. He had done all of this, and Flug might not even live to let him say sorry. The paper fell out of his hands and he covered his face, barely holding back a sob. 

No. This was ridiculous. He wasn’t going to let himself collapse like this! He had a reputation to uphold, he had pride and dignity! He didn’t feel silly emotions like caring and affection. Demencia was tricking him. She had stolen some weird potion! That was it. This was all a trick. His expression twisted into one of rage and he stalked out of the room to find the mischievous scoundrel. It wasn’t long before he laid eyes on her. She looked almost hopeful, but the deadly look in his eyes soon expelled that altogether.

“ **Demencia.** ”

He growled, his voice low and menacing. He wasn’t going to let himself be made a fool of. 505, who had been trying to comfort the hoodie-bearing girl, did his best to hide his massive body behind hers. Black Hat ignored him entirely.

“ **What did you do.** ”

It wasn’t a question. It was a demand. Demencia trembled, genuine fear in her eyes.

“ _ I-I didn’t do anything! I was just worried about him and I- _ ”

“ **I know you did** **_SOMETHING_ ** **! DON’T LIE TO ME!** ”

She didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t done anything, hadn’t told him anything but the truth! Demencia pulled her hood over her face as best she could. She shouldn’t have mentioned it, shouldn’t have looked up that definition in the dictionary and passed it on. Maybe she was delusional! Maybe Flug was overreacting and this wasn’t a problem at all! Black Hat was never wrong, was he? She didn’t know anymore. She just  _ didn’t know _ . Without even thinking, Demencia just ran. Black Hat didn’t even bother to chase her, turning his fury on the innocent bear.

“ **You better run too before I RIP YOUR EYES OUT!** ”

He bore his sharp teeth and claws, snarling like a wild animal. 

Finally, everyone was gone.

…But what now?


	7. Something no one Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat remembers something that perhaps he shouldn't have done.

Black Hat’s room was a wreck. It looked like a tornado had swept through it, destroying everything it touched. In the center sat the demon himself. Man, he really felt like a demon now. Whether that was a good or a bad thing he really didn’t know anymore. He had to find a cure for this. The mental instability was making him weak, and Flug still wasn’t waking up. His heart rate remained the same but he just… he barely even moved. He’d need to find a replacement, too. Flug was just a scientist. That was all. That was all he was to Black Hat. Nothing more.  _ He didn’t mean anything at all. _ Why was it so hard to convince himself of that? 

Before he even realized what was going on he found himself in the spare room where Flug was being kept. Beep. Beep. Beep. The heart monitor was still going. Black Hat swallowed thickly, looking down at the blackened scar on Flug’s face. The mark of a contract with a demon. 

 

\---

 

“ **Before you begin work here, I have one question for you.** ”

Flug looked up at his future employer, mussed ginger hair falling over his left eye no matter how many times he tried to move it away. It was at that irritating length where it couldn’t be tucked behind his ear, but it was just long enough to obscure his vision. He really needed a haircut. 

“ **Doctor Flug?** ”

This rescued him from his distracted thoughts, and he blushed a little when he realized he had been unintentionally staring. 

“L-Lo siento, sir.”

The taller figure leaned forward so that their faces were level, a sly grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“ **Do you pledge yourself to me?** ”

Flug looked bewildered as well as confused. Pledge himself? What was that supposed to mean? This was beginning to sound like more than he had signed up for. But for some reason, he just couldn’t make himself turn around and walk away. He was frozen in place. All he could manage to say was a simple “What?”

“ **Do you pledge to belong to me? To work for me now and always?** ”

The doctor didn’t know what to say. His suspicions had been right. This was no laughing matter. He was unsure as to what to say. Despite the fact that Flug had shown no hostility throughout the entire interview, he felt a little afraid of what would happen should he deny this… ‘offer’. Besides, it couldn’t be that bad could it? In the end wasn’t that pledge what you ended up making in any job, one way or another? Your future was in your boss’s hands after all, so you essentially belonged to them until you found another job. The only difference here was that he wouldn’t get another job. But that just meant stability. He wouldn’t be fired here. That was simply reassuring. And so after a lengthy thought process he nodded.

“Yes…”

He hesitated.

“I do.”

Black Hat grinned, nodding in approval. Suddenly he lunged at Flug, grasping his face with a clawed hand. Flug screamed, trying to get away though this only made the demon’s talons dig in deeper. It felt like his face was going to melt off of his very bones. The pain only lasted for a few moments before Black Hat pulled away, leaving behind a teary eyed doctor Flug. 

“ **You’re mine now.** ”

Flug said nothing.

He had brought this upon himself, and there was no going back now.

 

\---

 

Black Hat gingerly reached out a hand, resting it on the charred mark. It matched up perfectly. He sighed, pulling his hand away. Despite the reminder of his cruelty, he had missed looking at Flug’s face.

“ **Flug…** ”

Why did the doctor have to trouble him so much? He didn’t harbor feelings for anyone else. Nothing but hostility and scorn. But for Flug there was something else that he couldn’t explain. Something that didn’t mirror the implications of his horrid actions. He couldn’t explain it, and he doubted anyone else could either. It was something he shouldn’t be experiencing. Another potion, right? But that excuse was wearing thin. He had to face this. Whatever it was.

Damn it all, he was going to find out.


	8. Finding a Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug wakes up and discovers his ability to speak up. Will Black Hat listen, or is there more suffering yet to come?

Flug was welcomed into the world of consciousness with what seemed to be blindingly bright light, accompanied by a monotone beeping. He tried to remember how he had got there. He was holding the ray gun, and he pulled the trigger… Oh. Flug sat up, trying to see his hand. Just the simple movement made his head spin. He blinked as a cold, clawed hand pushed him back to the mattress. His vision was still a little blurred, but it was getting clearer. Slowly, the silhouette of a person became a familiar dapper demon. What was Black Hat doing here?

“Sir…?”

He murmured in confusion, looking up at him but not trying to sit up again. It wasn’t worth it, he decided. Black Hat sat beside him in relative silence, just staring down at him. It looked like he hadn’t slept in days, which wasn’t far from the truth. They were both wrecks. The demon sighed, unsure of what to say. He still hadn’t figured out what all this was but for some reason he just wanted to be close to the other. To… to…

Without warning the demon’s lips collided with Flug’s in a tender kiss, which the other reciprocated for just a moment before he truly processed what was going on and jerked his head away. The expression on his face was almost the exact same as when the deal had been struck. Betrayal.

“D-Don’t- Don’t t-touch me…”

He gulped. He had never spoken up like this before, but now he couldn’t stop himself.

“After e-everything you’ve done, everything you’ve p-put me through, you th-think you can just- just- just p-pretend it never happened?!”

His hands gripped the sheets. He didn’t know he had felt this way until now. For some reason he had convinced himself that Black Hat had always treated him the way he did currently, that it was normal and it was just the order of things. But no. He had been treated with hospitality for the most part, other than the regular outburst which he found more entertaining than anything. And then it just progressively got worse. Scratches, beatings, yelling, neglect, you name it. And now after all that, he was supposed to believe that it was all instantly better? Like hell. He didn’t trust this sudden change of demeanor one bit.

Black Hat looked shocked. He had just done what he wanted, tried to show Flug that he cared. That wasn’t the reaction he had expected. He leaned back in his chair, hands curling into fists in his lap. Part of him wanted to lash out, to say that Flug was his and he could do whatever he pleased with him. But that would just upset the doctor more. For some reason he just didn’t want to do that. He wanted Flug to be happy. He wanted to make things better.

“This is all your fault anyways so don’t you  _ dare _ tell me you’re sorry.”

“ **I-** ”

Black Hat cut himself off when he realized what he had been about to say. They both knew it wouldn’t really mean anything. His hands trembled and he stood, walking out of the room without so much as another word.

“Puto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---
> 
> Puto: "Man-whore"


	9. A Dreaded Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Black Hat makes an offer that he should have made a long time ago.

“ **Flug…** ”

Came a hesitant voice. Black Hat stood in the doorway of Flug’s room. It had been a few days now, and Flug was well enough to get around. He just needed to keep his hand and forearm clean and bandaged. The rest of the damage was minimal. Ever since he was on his feet again it seemed that his employer had been avoiding him completely. Not that he was complaining. He didn’t want to see him at all. Why would he? But now here he was, the demon himself. Flug tugged the paper bag lower, though there was nothing new that needed covering. 

“Get out.”

He muttered, not even looking up. 

“ **I… I can reverse the contract.** ”

He finally managed, voice coming out harsher than he had intended. The stress was getting to him. They had missed the convention entirely. Not like that even mattered now. All he really cared about was making things right between him and Flug. Slowly, he pulled something from his inner coat pocket. It was just a water bottle, but the contents made him nervous. Holy water. It had taken a lot of work to get it. When he requested such a thing, Demencia looked at him as if he was insane. Then again given the current events the news wouldn’t surprise him all that much. 

Hearing this made Flug drop what he was working on, head whipping around. Deep within him he noticed a flicker of something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Hope. He could escape once and for all. No more Black Hat, no more crazy work hours, no more Demencia, no more 505, or crazy music or nerve wracking conventions. But for some reason just the thought of leaving made him hesitate. Why was Black Hat even offering this? It felt like a trap. A trick. There had to be some loophole that he was going to take advantage of. It wasn’t this simple. It couldn’t be! 

“Y-Yeah? And what do y-you gain from it?”

“ **Gain?** ”

The demon didn’t understand where this was coming from. Why would he gain anything? Ending the contract would mean losing everything! His scientist, his companion, his shoulder to lean on, his… He didn’t know the right word. He sighed, rubbing his temples. The longer this went on the more he began to realize just how much Flug meant to him.

“ **What makes you think I would gain anything? I’m giving you up, Flug. I’m setting you free. I’ve already lost my dignity. What else is left? YOU’RE THE ONLY THING IN MY LIFE THAT MATTERS ANYMORE, PINCHE IDIOTA!** ”

Flug was left speechless. Of all the things the other could have said he certainly hadn’t expected this. Since when did Black Hat care about him that much? When did he suddenly go from using him to considering him anything more than a tool in his arson? Or maybe he didn’t. Maybe this was all a lie. Maybe that water was something else entirely! He didn’t want to touch it. He didn’t want anything to do with Black Hat, not even the objects he had touched. He was half tempted to clean off the doorknob after the demon left… if he ever did. After a long silence Black Hat slammed the bottle onto the counter, shutting his eyes tightly against the oncoming river of tears and rushing out of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---
> 
> Pinche idiota: "Fucking idiot"


	10. Memories all Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flug makes a discovery of something not quite forgotten but strongly denied. Demencia offers a token of advice.

Flug looked down at the old notebook he had found a while ago but had been hesitant to look at. Though it had been gathering dust for over a year he could still remember what was in there. Ever so slowly, he pried open the cover. It stuck to the first page a little, the paper worn and uneven from various spillage. This one in particular took on the appearance of coffee. He could still smell it a little, even. It was comforting. Almost made him wish he had some himself. Something warm, at least, to soothe the chilliness that never seemed to go away. Not since what had happened. The doctor ran a hand over the page to smooth it out, staring at his messy handwriting. It seemed he was the only one that could read it sometimes, which in this case had definitely been a good thing. It was littered with hearts, X’s and O’s, and a familiar name. He sighed softly. ‘Love’, read the scribble in the corner. Love. He turned the page to find something similar. This time there were actual notes as well, a blueprint and some other details. Even so all of the hearts were making him a tad bit uncomfortable. When he read the very bottom, he shivered a little. 

_ Black Hat and Flug, together forever.  _

How had he ever loved the demon? What had he seen in him? He had seemed so charming and dapper, enough so for Flug to almost forget about the ever present scar on his face which he now covered with a paper bag and goggles. Black Hat had suggested it after he saw how much Flug hated looking at it. On the rare occasions that Black Hat saw him without it, he had even muttered something about the scar suiting him. Perhaps even uttering the word ‘beautiful’ under his breath. 

What had changed since then? Why did his employer suddenly bring upon him a fresh taste of hell? Maybe it was all a cycle and it was just going to repeat. It was definitely something he feared. Flug’s eyes drifted to the bottle. Black Hat had claimed it was holy water. He sure had looked uncomfortable holding the stuff, but he wasn't a terrible actor. Not in the slightest. But… there was one thing he couldn't wrap his head around. Without the deal he really could get away. He'd be completely free. Black Hat had been so terribly possessive up until now so why the sudden shift in disposition? Why the kiss? He shivered a little at that, recalling the coldness that had pressed against his lips. It scared him to know that once in his life he had wanted such a thing. 

“ _ How’s it going Doc? _ ”

Demencia chimed. She had returned to her normal self, mostly to see if she could urge the others to do the same. For everything to just go back to normal. Weren't they fine back then? Either way she just wanted to keep this moving forward. 

“Demencia…”

Flug sighed, pondering something.

“I don't know what to do.”

The girl cocked her head. Flug usually had trouble making little decisions but never enough for him to admit it. From his tone of voice she knew this was a serious one. Demencia walked over and sat on the counter, legs dangling above the floor. 

“ _ Whaddya mean? _ ”

She asked, trying to mask her concern.

“I don't know if I should leave.”

Demencia was silent for a long time. She had a lot of difficulty giving advice, especially when she had to be serious. Serious just wasn't in her vocabulary. She spoke slowly, trying not to mess up. 

“ _ Black Hat is trying. He knows, but… I guess it's hard? I can’t tell you what to do… but I'd miss you a heck of a lot. _ ”

Flug slumped in his chair, paper bag crinkling as he pressed a hand against his forehead. This was just so aggravating! He didn't want to leave anyone behind but he had a chance to escape this place and he didn't want to abandon that either. His gaze drifted to his arms, to the lab coat sleeves that he knew concealed countless scars. Was it worth it to give Black Hat another chance?

He didn't know. 

He just didn't know. 


	11. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flug searches for answers to a question that has gone unanswered for far too long.

Flug tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, shifting from position to position in an attempt to get comfortable. He had barely left his room for days now. Demencia and 505 insisted that he at least partook of food and drink, but other than that they left him alone. Whenever they weren’t around he just tried to sleep the day away again, but it almost never worked. He barely felt tired. He couldn’t sleep with everything that was going on, with all these whirling and competing emotions that he could barely grasp. Besides, part of him didn’t want to sleep anymore. Not after he had experienced some strange dream when he dozed off. Black Hat actually being nice to him, things working out… He didn’t want to think about that right now. He wasn’t ready. But would he ever be? The doctor reached for his notebook again, flipping through the pages. Flug even laughed a little at the sloppy sketch of Black Hat with a bag over his head, though his expression soon fell once he fully processed who the drawing was of. Right. Flug lifted the bag from his head, tracing the scar on his face with a featherlight touch. The skin was misshapen, taking on the appearance of gum or some other puttylike substance that had been stretched out with thick veins pushing up against the surface. It was the worst right over his nose and mouth. A gloved hand ran through his mussed ginger hair. It was greasy and clumped together, as he hadn’t taken a shower in a long time. He just didn’t have the energy. Flug didn’t have the energy to do much of anything nowadays. Why would he, after all that had happened? Half the time he didn’t even want anyone to see him. Either out of anger or shame, he didn’t know anymore. 

Rolling over again, something new caught his eye. Or rather, something very old. Tucked behind his dresser, balanced precariously on the trim of the wall, was a worn slip of paper. He scooted closer to it and grabbed it, then rolled onto his stomach to look. What he saw made his throat tighten a little. No wonder he had put it back there. He didn’t want to see it, but he wouldn’t have been able to throw it away either. Flug’s thumb brushed across the cutout of newspaper, over the smug grin on Black Hat’s face. His arm was around Flug’s shoulder, as Flug displayed the first invention he had created there. The demon looked so proud… Tears swelled in his eyes. He knew that they had been posing for the picture, but Black Hat’s expression seemed so genuine. He cast the picture aside and smothered his face in his pillow. What was he going to do?  _ ‘You’re the only thing that matters in my life anymore, pinche idiota!’  _ The words echoed in his head. Did Black Hat really mean that? He was afraid to go and find out, but he wanted to know so badly. It seemed that only after he knew what Black Hat truly wanted, that he would know what he wanted himself. Doctor Flug steeled himself, reaching for his bag and then stopping. No. He was going to do this just the way he was. The way that  _ he _ had made him. 

Was he still beautiful now?

 

\---

 

Black Hat hadn’t left his room much either. In fact, he hadn’t left at all. Nobody had cared to check on him, so he had nothing to do but mope. To sit alone with himself and a head full of questions. He had lost track of time by the time Flug pushed the doors open. He hadn’t even noticed the scientist at first until he was standing right in front of him. 

“Señor.”

He stared down at the other intently, hands shaking visibly at his sides. His face was completely bare. Black Hat blinked slowly from his stupor, trying to focus. He was a complete and utter mess. The demon sat up, not even bothering to fix himself up. He had all but lost his dignity anyways. A tired, hopeless smile eased onto his countenance.

“ **Figured you’d come by sooner or later. I’ll just get the rites. Might as well get this over with.** ”

He was about to stand when Flug stopped him, an unreadable expression on his scarred face.

“That’s not what I’m here for.”

This was closer than they had ever been in a long time, causing both of their faces to heat up as Flug pulled away. Deep breaths. He was here for a reason. He had to figure this out. No interferences. It was answering a yes or no question. That was it. Besides, didn’t he already know the answer?

“ **Then… what** **_are_ ** **you here for?** ”

There was a brief silence.

“Jefe-... Black Hat, do you… love me?”

Black Hat blinked. That wasn’t the question he had expected to be asked, not in a million years. He barely even knew what the word meant, he had heard it so little. Wasn’t it something only humans experienced? Not demons. Definitely not demons. So why did Flug think there would be any other answer?

“ **What does love feel like?** ”

He murmured, a little ashamed that he didn’t know the answer. Flug sighed and sat down next to the other. How was he even going to explain this?

“Love is… It’s when you want to keep someone safe, hold them close forever and kiss them… when they make you feel like you rule the world. And you know that no matter what they did to you nothing could keep you away… Because love is…”

Flug winced, thinking of the picture.

“Love is complicated.”

Black Hat nodded, resting his chin in a hand and pondering this for a while. Did he love Flug? He certainly was more attached to him than he should’ve been at any point in his career. Why was he so hesitant about this? About just listening to his feelings? Either way he knew he couldn’t return to the way he was before. He felt far too much guilt to return to that sort of life. He didn’t really care about most people’s lives, but he wouldn’t even think about hurting Flug again. 

“ **I suppose I do.** ”


	12. A new Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Demencia becomes her old self again, and Flug gets an interesting idea.

Flug let out a tired sigh as he felt the warm water soak into his hair and run down his back. It had been at least a week since his last shower. His last conversation had seemingly given him at least a little bit of energy back, despite him awkwardly cutting it short with a pitiful murmur of an excuse. He hung his head down and watched the water trickle from his bangs and onto the tile. After so much stress he couldn’t help but relish the moment. He took a handful of scented shampoo and worked it through his ginger locks, letting the calming aroma of lavender wash over him. He had to go to the feminine section of the aisle to get it but in his mind it was worth it anyways. After a long time just standing under the water doing nothing he finally got out and toweled himself off. Maybe he could manage to get to work. Not a lot, but he could do a little something. Just to show Black Hat that he might just be staying for a while longer. For once, when he saw himself in the mirror, he smiled. Flug put on his usual blue shirt, lab coat and jeans before reaching for his bag and goggles. He paused. Did he really need to wear them today? Now that everything was settling down he was indeed slowly beginning to regain his confidence in himself. He was just slightly concerned about that fading part-way somehow. Eventually he decided to put them on, concluding that he could always remove them later should he wish to.

The doctor stepped out of his room and, to his surprise, ran straight into Demencia. She nearly dropped the tray of breakfast she was carrying in surprise, but regained her balance soon after.

“ _ You’re out of bed! _ ”

She grinned, looking extremely excited. That meant he was feeling better! Her serious demeanor quickly slipped away.   
“ _ Where are you going? _ ”

“Work.”

“ _ All of a sudden? Did something happen in Black Hat’s office to change your mind?~ _ ”

Demencia teased. Flug just rolled his eyes, though he was trying to suppress a laugh as his lips curled into a half smile behind the paper bag. Part of him was glad that Demencia was returning to her usual self.

“Of course that’s all you care about.”

The girl pouted when she received no answer, but knew better than to press at the current moment like she would under normal circumstances. As enthralled as she was with Black Hat, she didn’t want to upset Flug. She’d probably find out what happened eventually. The doctor made to walk past her, but she quickly protested.

“ _ H-Hey, you haven’t eaten anything yet! _ ”

Flug glanced at the food, unsure. He didn’t really want to take off his bag and show Demencia his face. He shifted nervously. She’d ask far too many questions. Whether she’d be jealous or worried, he didn’t really want to find out.

“Well I c-certainly won’t with you around!”

He stammered a little. Demencia huffed and held out the platter.   
“ _ Fiiine, be all secretive. _ ”

“Niña curiosa.”

“ _ Hey! _ ”

But Flug had already slipped into the lab. Demencia was a little comforted by the fact that a lump of cheese and an apple were missing from the plate. At least he was going to eat something. It wasn’t a full meal, but it was better than nothing. 

 

\---

 

Flug immediately began his work, sorting through old blueprints until he came across what he was looking for. It was an old project that he had never finished. Black Hat told him to retire it since it didn’t have any commercial use, but he could certainly use it now. Sadly he had trashed the original prototype for spare parts. This diagram was rather detailed though, since he had nearly completed the project by the time it was discontinued. He could probably replicate it in a day or two. It was rather intricate, so work would be a little tedious, especially with the ever increasing likelihood that Demencia would burst in on him. He rolled his eyes again at the thought and began to gather the right materials. Time to get to work. He just hoped that this would help him find out the truth. Every once in awhile he’d pick at the cheese or take a bite or two of the apple, though he didn’t like stopping his work. He always had to look around to make sure nobody was watching. It was a pain, really, but his stomach was indeed grumbling every so often. He was beginning to regret not taking the whole platter. He needed a full meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---
> 
> Niña curiosa: "Nosy girl"


	13. Curiosity Irritates the Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flug really wishes he could get this done already.

“ _ Buenas tardes, Doctor Flug! _ ”

Flug jumped, nearly dropping the device he had been working on and snapped his head towards her. He could’ve messed up everything! Why did she always have to come in at times like this? No time was a good time but it still made him mad. The doctor righted himself and collected the parts that had fallen off the table when he shifted so quickly.

“ Qué chingados Demencia! Do you know how to knock?!”

Demencia just shrugged her shoulders with a cheeky grin, something she knew irritated Flug to no end. Before he could even protest she had snatched up the device, bringing it closer to her face to examine it.

“ _ What’chu making? _ ”

Flug grumbled something under his breath about it being none of her business, trying to get it back but to no avail. Demencia had slinked up the wall like a; whatever the heck she was. For some reason he didn’t want to tell her what the device was for. It wasn’t embarrassing or anything, but he just didn’t want her to know. She could find out later, once he was done with it. She’d probably use it to play out her fantasies with Black Hat somehow if she figured out how to use it, though hopefully Flug would find a way to avoid that.

“I-It’s just something to help out with t-the situation, that’s all.”

“ _ The situation~ _ ”

Demencia mocked. This just made Flug groan as he tried to ignore her and get back to work. She just watched for a while as he put the gears back into place where they had spilled out. Eventually though she got bored and started asking questions again.

“ _ Sooo, what was it like? _ ”

Flug grumbled, having very much enjoyed the silence.

“What was  _ what _ like?”

“ _ You know what~ _ ”

No, in fact he did not know. This was seriously getting on his nerves.

“What are you trying to imply, Demencia? Nothing ‘happened’ in there.”

Demencia looked unconvinced, making Flug sigh with exasperation. At this point he had just decided to ignore her, though he knew that’d only be a temporary solution. Demencia was a very difficult person to ignore, especially since she wasn’t one to give up under any circumstances. Even so he tried to work through it and get the damned thing finished. He was almost done. Just a few more things to do and-

“ _ This isn’t faaair! You never tell me what’s going on with you and Black Hat! I deserve to know! _ ”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.”

Flug grumbled, and kept working. He wasn’t really in the mood. He was too focused to keep up a conversation, especially one about Black Hat; and that was pretty much all that Demencia ever wanted to talk about.

“L-Look, just g-go mess with 505 or something. I’ve g-got to finish this.”

He was stuttering a little again, just the mere thought of Black Hat stressing him out to no end. Demencia didn’t want to let up, but did so nonetheless. She tugged down her lizard hood and slunk out the door, shutting it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Translations---
> 
> Buenas tardes: "Good afternoon"  
> Què chingados: "What the fuck"


	14. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flug finally understands.

Flug took a deep breath. This was it. The device was finished. The only way to find out what he wanted. It would show him his deepest desires. He had to know… There was no going back now. He pressed the button in the center and shut his eyes tightly, almost afraid of what he was going to see. Why was he so frightened? This was what he really wanted. It couldn’t be awful. It wouldn’t be. Possibilities flew through his head. For all he knew, he could be seeing Black Hat’s corpse still on the ground, or perhaps twitching and only half dead. It could be his home, his old home that he hadn’t seen in years, or the outside world blasted to pieces, or a kind Black Hat with open arms ready for him to spring into.

Yet when he opened his eyes, there was nothing there. He blinked. He knew the device worked. He had checked and double checked the instructions, and he had tested the prototype before Black Hat had told him to destroy it. So what was going on?

“ _ Did it work? _ ”

Demencia popped her head into the doorway, 505 right on her heels with a concerned expression.

“I… I d-don’t know. Nothing appeared… S-Something should’ve shown up…”

He muttered, half to himself. The pair stepped into the lab and gathered beside him.

“ _ Well, what was it supposed to do? _ ”

“It um… sh-shows your g-greatest desire…”

Demencia paused in thought for a while, along with 505. The blue bear made a soft ‘baroo?’ and began motioning all around them. Flug stared at him in confusion, unsure of what that was supposed to mean. It didn’t seem that there was any other motions he could do to clarify.

“ _ O-Oh! _ ”

The girl watched 505 intently, seeming to somehow understand. Slowly she turned to Flug.

“ _ You’ve already gotten your greatest desire. _ ”

Flug blinked. No, that couldn’t be true.   
“Wh-What do you mean?”

Demencia grinned and hugged him tightly, 505 quickly following suit until he was surrounded by a pair of fluffy arms.

“ _ Your greatest desire is to stay right here! With us! _ ”

That thought made Flug laugh, though it wasn’t cynical. It was genuine. Tears gathered in his eyes and he leaned into the two, closing his eyes as the bag rustled and crinkled softly from the impact.

“Maybe it is…”

He murmured.

“Maybe it really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And uhhh that's it! I hope y'all enjoyed it! This is the first fic I've ever written so my apologies if it isn't all that good. I'm working on another one (which will hopefully be more optimistic) so if you have any advice then that would be greatly appreciated! A huge thanks to all of my supportive friends on Discord and Instagram that kept me going and helped me out with the Spanish littered throughout the fic. Couldn't have done it without you.


End file.
